His Majestic, The King
by Nat Laufeyson
Summary: Los planes para arruinar la coronación de su hermano han funcionado. Luego de haberse enterado de su verdadero origen y de que Odín cayese en su profundo sueño, Loki logra sortear los inconvenientes para mantenerse en el trono de Asgard. Pero ser rey nunca ha sido una labor fácil -Thor I. Final Alternativo- Loki/Sigyn-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Loki, Thor, Frigga, Odín y los demás no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente le pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.

**His Majestic, The King.**

Los planes para arruinar la coronación de su hermano han funcionado. Luego de haberse enterado de su verdadero origen y de que Odín cayese en su profundo sueño, Loki logra sortear los inconvenientes para mantenerse en el trono de Asgard. Pero ser rey nunca ha sido una labor fácil. Ubicado luego de los acontecimientos de Thor I, con algunas modificaciones. (Bueno, quizá bastantes).

* * *

**Prólogo.- **

A pesar de todo seguía siendo su padre. Las lágrimas asomaban furiosas por sus mejillas y pese al odio que comenzaba a arder por sus venas, no podía evitar percatarse de que Odín estuviese vivo. El miedo, el dolor, la angustia y por sobretodo, el inevitable desprecio por sí mismo, estaban dejando profundas huellas en aquellos momentos. Su mano temblorosa se acercaba a la piel aún cálida del anciano que yacía en las escalinatas de la bóveda de armas. El Padre de Todo respiraba, sin embargo, la desesperación cada vez era mayor.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias, por favor, ayúdenme! - rogó a gritos por auxilio. De inmediato, dos guardias reales hicieron ingreso a la bóveda y se acercaron para socorrer a su rey. Loki se apartó con nerviosismo para no entorpecer el paso.

El Padre de Todo había caído en aquel profundo sueño que recargaba su fuente mágica de poder. Al cabo de un rato y una vez acomodado en su cámara, Frigga visita la cabecera de su esposo y se sienta enfrente del menor de sus hijos. El pelinegro, con semblante más tranquilo, la observa.

\- Lo ha pospuesto tanto tiempo que temo... -le comentó mientras acariciaba la mano de Odín. Loki alzó su vista para verse invadido por los acogedores ojos de su madre. No bastó que su hijo le mencionara nada, ella podía reconocer qué cúmulo de emociones se agolpaban en esa mirada. - Le pedí que fuera sincero contigo desde el principio... No debería haber secretos en una familia...

\- ¿Y por qué me mintió? - le preguntó con algo de resentimiento

\- Para que no te sintieras diferente... Tú eres nuestro hijo, Loki y nosotros somos tu familia- al escuchar sus palabras, el pelinegro baja un poco su vidriosa mirada y Frigga, suavemente continua- Puedes hablarle, puede vernos y oírnos, incluso ahora...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a dudar?

\- No lo sé. Esta vez no estábamos preparados

\- Nunca me acostumbro a verlo así... el ser más poderoso de los Nueve Reinos, yaciendo indefenso, hasta que su cuerpo se restablezca...

\- Eres un buen hijo... No debemos perder las esperanza de que tu padre regrese a nuestro lado... y tu hermano -agrega finalmente la reina.

Loki alza sus cejas levemente y sorprendido por la mención a su desterrado hermano le pregunta- ¿Qué esperanza le queda a Thor?

\- Todo lo que hace tu padre siempre tiene un motivo... puede que Thor encuentre el camino a casa.

El príncipe se pone de pie, para intentar no demostrar su desaliento por aquella revelación. Teme porque Thor consiga volver a Asgard y descubra que él había traído aquellos jotuns hasta el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, entorpeciendo su coronación. La idea de que el rubio volviese para enterarse de que era el responsable de su destierro, lo colmaba por lo menos de nervios. Su incertidumbre es máxima cuando se dirige a las doradas puertas de la gran habitación y estas se abren repentinamente, dejando ver cuatro guardias reales, completamente alineados y que se apresuran en rendirle honores. Su pasmo es aún mayor cuando hace ingreso el gran **_Maestre Einarr*_** y se arrodilla frente a él extendiéndole el cetro de Odín en sus manos. El pelinegro alza una ceja incrédulo y luego voltea para encontrar alguna respuesta en su madre.

\- Thor está desterrado. Tú eres el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, hasta que Odín despierte, Asgard es tuya...

Vuelve su mirada hacia el cetro y lo coge con ambas manos, aún fuera de sí. Frigga continúa, mientras él gira otra vez- Haz que tu padre esté orgulloso... Mi rey.

El desconsuelo y la angustia, desaparecieron.

* * *

Los tres guerreros y Sif, comenzaban a sospechar sobre el comportamiento de Loki. El hecho de que fuese él quien alertase de su visita a Jotunheim, unido al posterior destierro de Thor y la negativa del pelinegro de interceder con su padre al respecto, los inquietaba. Creían que podían hacer algo por su amigo, así que se apresuraron en pedir una audiencia real e intentar convencer al Padre de Todo, de ser más benevolente en su castigo.

\- Padre de Todo, necesitamos hablar contigo -señaló Sif, mientras los cuatro se acercaban al trono. Inmenso fue su desconcierto, cuando notaron que Odín no se encontraba sentado en el trono sino Loki.

\- Amigos míos - saludó

\- ¿Donde está Odín?- inquirió rápidamente Fandral

\- Padre ha caído en el sueño de Odín -respondió con fingida pesadumbre- Mi madre teme que quizá ya no vuelva a despertar...

\- Queremos hablar con ella- pide la guerrera con desenvoltura mientras avanzan cada vez más cerca del trono

\- Se niega dejar el lado de mi padre... pueden comunicar su asunto urgente a mi -responde mientras indica su pecho con la mano que no sostiene el cetro- Su rey- concluye poniéndose de pie y golpeando con firmeza el _**Thrudstock***_ contra el piso.

Ante la conmoción de los interlocutores, los observa desde arriba con desaprobación. Saborea con lentitud ese instante y disfruta contemplar como aquellos sujetos que alguna vez lo menospreciaron, doblan su rodilla ante él y le rinden honores.

\- Mi rey - apela Sif- le pedimos que ponga fin al destierro de Thor-

Loki ladea un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo a la mujer y deja escapar un sutil bufido, mientras baja las escalinatas y se acerca a los arrodillados- Mi primera orden no puede anular la última de Padre de Todo... estamos al borde de la guerra con Jotunheim, nuestro pueblo necesita sentido de continuidad para sentirse seguro en tiempos difíciles. Todos debemos permanecer unidos... por el bien de Asgard- sentencia.

Sif se exaspera e inmediatamente se pone de pie, por lo cual Fandral y Hogun toman sus brazos para evitar cualquier altercado.

\- Por supuesto - le dice Fandral, mientras asiente con su cabeza

* * *

Sin conseguir nada, y una vez enfrentados a la nueva actitud de Loki. Los guerreros se convencen la intervención del pelinegro en los últimos sucesos acaecidos en el reino y deciden viajar a la tierra para poder traer de regreso a su amigo. Obtienen el paso hacia Midgard, a través de un "descuido" del guardián del Bifrost, Heimdall quien comparte las mismas sospechas, mas no puede hacer nada, pues su lealtad es específicamente al rey de Asgard que anteriormente le había advertido no abrir el puente a nadie. El rey, sentado desde el trono de Odín, se percata de lo sucedido y en un arranque de furia, decide enviar al destructor a la tierra para asesinar a Thor.

Camina a pasos apresurados hacia la bóveda de las armas, cuando tropieza con una preocupada muchacha. _**Angerboda*,**_ su amiga y pupila del palacio desde que tenía uso de razón. La muchacha altísima y de ojos enormes que siempre llevaba una corona de flores blancas sujetando su frondosa y eterna cabellera azabache. Angerboda, cuya blanca piel y el azul de su mirada ocultaba el secreto de ser una defectuosa descendiente de gigantes de hielo, abandonada a su suerte y destinada a la morir. Se olvida de su hermano por aquellos momentos

\- Su majestad - abre los ojos maravillada mientras hace una delicada reverencia

\- Soy el rey - musita quedándose inmóvil un instante pero luego la abraza, hunde su mentón en su hombro y pasa una mano por su cabellera para enredar sus largos dedos en ella- Lo logré, Anger, lo logramos -le susurra

\- Yo no hice nada - le responde la hechicera- Lo mereces...

Él se separa y la sujeta delicadamente por los hombros- Sin ti no hubiese podido... - ella sonríe y Loki gira para seguir con su rumbo

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Los guerreros fueron en buscar de Thor a Midgard, enviaré al destructor y les daré una gran lección- le responde volviendo de inmediato a la furia

\- ¡Destiérralos! ¡Sólo no permitas su entrada!

\- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Y quieres que ... que vuelvan... y nos descubran? - replica con inquietud - Heimdall los dejó salir... ¡Quién dice que obedecerá sí le di órdenes expresas de no permitir la salida de nadie!

\- Ocúpate de Heimdall entonces... el destructor sólo traerá más problemas... créeme- se acerca y toma su mejilla. Loki intenta volver en sí

\- Iré... iré por el cofre... tú... tú... cúbreme aquí - finalmente se aleja ante el ansioso vistazo de la jotun, quien no le obedece y se oculta para poder seguirlo sin que sienta su presencia

Avanza nervioso e intenta no voltear a observarla. Angerboda había ayudado en la mayor parte de sus pasos, sin embargo, ella no conocía la el plan completo. Llega hasta la bóveda y oculta el cofre con su magia, para luego dirigirse al Bifrost con intención de congelar al guardián. Una vez que éste estuvo fuera de allí, la pelinegra se acercó a la mágica _**espada Crespúsculo**_, trofeo arrebatado por Odín, desde las manos de Surtur, de enorme tamaño pero que sin embargo, Angerboda podía tomar con liviandad. La empuñó y caminó sigilosa hacia donde creía que el asgardiano podía avanzar.

Antes de ir donde Heimdall, Loki va a cerciorarse de los últimos detalles para la llegada de Laufey y luego camina a través del puente arcoíris, directamente hacia el guardián.

\- Dime, Loki ¿Cómo metiste a los jotuns en Asgard?

\- ¿Tú crees que el puente arcoíris es la única entrada y salida? Hay caminos entre los mundos que ni tú puedes ver... pero no los necesito ahora que soy el rey, por tus actos de traición quedas relevado de tus deberes de portero y pierdes la ciudadanía de Asgard. -sentencia

\- Entonces ya no necesito obedecerte- dicho esto Heimdall alza su espada y llave del observatorio, para atacar al pelinegro y éste hábilmente descubre el cofre de los antiguos inviernos para congelar con el mismo a su oponente mientras adquiere, al mismo tiempo, apariencia jotun. El guardián empuña su espada para atacarlo, sin embargo, es congelado por completo antes de lograrlo. En ese instante, deja verse Angerboda, quien se encontraba dentro del observatorio, atenta a sucedido. Sostiene firme a Crepúsculo y la alza para impactarla de lleno en el grueso hielo que aprisionaba a Heimdall, lanzando con ello múltiples astillas a Loki y posteriormente, incrustándola sin estremecerse en el paralizado cuerpo. Acertó directamente en el corazón, provocando que el gran hombre aflojara sus rodillas cayendo sobre ellas.

El pelinegro se mostró impactado.

\- Congelarlo no era suficiente - le indicó la hechicera mientras alzaba uno de sus pies para empujar el cuerpo de Heimdall y con ambas manos sacar la espada de su pecho.

Loki contempló la figura yacente, recogió la llave del observatorio y luego, lo apuntó con el Thrudstock lanzando un rayo que lo arrojó bajo el Bifrost. Luego se dirigió al lado de Angerboda, y acercándose a su rostro salpicado de sangre le susurró - Cuando llegue Laufey, dile en donde puede encontrar a mi padre

La chica asiente con la cabeza y una vez que lo observa alejarse, lo detiene - ¡Loki! -éste voltea- El azul te sienta bien... -concluye mientras le sonríe.

* * *

Frigga cuidaba tranquila a su marido cuando se percata de que las grandes puertas doradas de la habitación comienzan a congelarse. Sin dudar, se apresura en desenvainar la espada más cercana para acometer en contra de algunos gigantes de hielo que ingresan con agresividad. Finalmente logran reducirla y Laufey se acerca para abrir un parpado de Odín.

\- Dicen que aún puedes ver y oír lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Espero que sea verdad para que sepas que moriste por la mano ... de Laufey -alza su mano para enterrar en su pecho una daga de hielo cuando es atacado por la espalda con el cetro de Odín siendo arrojado unos cuantos metros.

Loki, afirmando el Thrudstock nuevamente en el suelo, lo mira con desprecio- Y tú moriste a manos del hijo de Odín - le señala para luego volver a apuntarlo, lanzando con furia un nuevo ataque. La reina se pone de pie de inmediato y se acerca emocionada para poder abrazar a su hijo y refugiarse en su hombro luego de terminada la amenaza.

El pelinegro buscó sus acogedores ojos, mientras tomaba una de sus manos jurándole que cobraría justicia por lo sucedido. La reina, sólo besó su frente y lo dejó partir. No imaginaba siquiera lo que su hijo tenía en mente.

Una vez fuera del palacio, se dispuso a montar su caballo y cabalgó por el puente de arcoiris hasta llegar al observatorio, en donde aún se encontraba Angerboda.

\- ¿Qué vienes a hacer?

\- La última parte del plan- le respondió mientras bajaba de su caballo y se apresura en tomar la espada de Heimdall y activar con ella el observatorio, el cual comenzó a girar para poder apuntar a Jotunheim y liberar su energía. La enajenación se apoderó de su mente en cuanto la descomunal y ramificada energía del Bifrost fue revestida por hielo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el poder expelido era de tal magnitud, que Loki tuvo que sugerirle a Angerboda que corriesen hacia el otro extremo del puente, lejos del observatorio.

\- ¿Qué pretendes con eso, Loks? - pregunta la muchacha

\- El bifrost crecerá hasta despedazar Jotunheim- le responde vehemencia- Cuando despierte padre le habré salvado la vida y destruido a esos monstruos... siendo un heredero de verdad

La energía finalmente, se liberó en su totalidad, provocando inclusive el desmoronamiento del observatorio.

Loki dirige la mirada absorto a la dirección en donde suponía debían mezclarse los últimos vestigios de Jotumheim con el resto del universo. Las expectativas respecto a su plan se superaban con creces. Por primera vez en su vida, saboreaba la sensación de triunfo y los sin límites del poder. El Yggdrassil estaba en sus manos y podía constreñirlo hasta convertirlo en pedazos si él lo consideraba necesario. Quiso sonreír, pero un suave suspiro interrumpió su alucinación. Volteó para fijar su vista en los grandes e impresionados ojos azules y en aquellos labios semiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - interrogó con sutileza

\- Bien... supongo- Angerboda dirigió su mirada al pelinegro con la misma asombrada expresión, para luego perderla nuevamente en el destrozado escenario. Los segundos transcurrieron ágiles y los dos permanecían sin pronunciar palabra - En algún momento ellos decidieron que nuestro destino era la muerte... Irónico ¿No?

Al escucharla, el nuevo rey en un delicado movimiento entrelazó la mano de la desprevenida hechicera, admiró nuevamente su obra y luego de detallar en todos los estorbos abatidos, sonrió.

* * *

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, el prologo consistió básicamente de escenas de Thor I más o menos modificadas. Algunas fueron fieles y otras completamente intervenidas. Lo que viene más adelante no sigue la continuidad THOR/AVENGERS/THORTDW (Al menos no por el momento).**

**Loki aquí no cae del Bifrost y consigue lo que quiere, así que no llegará a ser un semidiós tan desquiciado. Al menos no en un tiempo cercano, pero veamos como anda nuestro muchacho con todo este nuevo poder.**

**Eso sería todo, es de mis primeros fics en lo que va de esta aventura, así que disculpen los defectos e incoherencias :3**

**¡Aps, e importante... dejen sus reviews! :D**

**Y muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

***** El gran **_maestre Einarr_ **no sé si exista, sólo le inventé el nombre y el título (Mucho GoT).

_*****__**Thrudstock:** _Cetro de Odín.

***_Espada Crespúsculo: _**También conocida como la Espada de la Muerte, compuesta de un metal semejante a un dios conocido como Escabrito, que sólo se puede encontrar en las minas del reino de Sutur

**_*Surtur: _**Surtur es un demonio de fuego nativo de Muspelheim tierra de los demonios de fuego, uno de los nueve mundos de la mitología nórdica

_***Angerboda:** _Esta Angerboda no es tan giganta como la de la mitología pero algo hay, sólo que puede ocultarlo. Si quieren imaginarla como alguien, imaginen a Zooey Deschanel con ropajes asgardians y una pizca de demencia. Sólo una pizca...


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que todo, infinitas gracias a las lectoras, en especial a Angelinda, Arte Kuram, Lokigirl17, Quetzalli Yatzil, fviba, gigichiba y guest, por dejar comentarios, seguir o marcar como favorito. Es muy importante para mí, sobre todo abordando esta idea loca. Una advertencia previa del capítulo: Contiene lemmon, del necesario, lo aseguro. Aps, en este capítulo además hace ingreso Sigyn, una pequeña muestra pero con Loki aún no se cruzan. Logyners de corazón, paciencia :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Every wants to rule the world.**

El observatorio finalmente colapsó y con él, el bifrost. Loki sujetó fuertemente a Angerboda cuando sintió colapsar el puente a sus pies. Lograron ponerse a salvo con un poco de dificultad. Estarían aislados de los otros mundos pero al menos eso mantendría lejos a Thor por un largo tiempo.

Ambos respiraban agitados, aliviados por sentirse fuera de peligro. Angerboda observó a Loki con admiración y luego se empinó para poder besarlo. Fue un beso lento, tierno y devoto. Él se acerco a su oído y le susurró - Debes pasar conmigo esta noche...

La muchacha se estremeció incrédula y abrió sus ojos de par en par, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sonreía. Loki comenzó a retroceder, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados sin desviar la vista de ella.

\- Soy el rey... y debes obedecerme- sentenció con una pícara sonrisa. Volteó y continúo su camino hasta el salón real. Angerboda se acomodó con cuidado en el borde terrenal de Asgard y divisando como las cascadas a su costado fluían furiosas hacia el vacío, suspiró.

* * *

Todo lo ocurrido fue muy vertiginoso y Loki caminaba excitado, tratando de calmar su respiración y el latir de su corazón, y en la medida de lo posible su mente. En unos momentos llegaría ante Frigga y debía mostrase afectado. Heimdall había muerto, pero no tenía elección. Al final las cosas habían salido bien.

Después de su recorrido y al llegar al salón, se acercó con pesar para abrazar a su madre. Se mostró afectado y silencioso. Frigga buscó sus ojos y cuando pudo finalmente fijar su vista en ellos, Loki pronunció palabras que destrozaron su corazón.

\- Heimdall ha muerto... unos jotuns lograron ingresar junto a Laufey y lo arrojaron desde el bifrost

\- Hijo - exclamó Frigga fuera de sí mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca

\- Liberé la energía del bifrost para destruir Jotunheim... no podía permitir que se rieran de nosotros... que nos humillaran y nos arrebataran a más seres amados-continúo acariciando su mejilla y en un tono evidentemente acongojado.

\- Loki... - susurró y fue interrumpida por un par de soldados que hicieron ingreso. El más joven de ellos, Aaren fue el primero en doblar su rodilla y rendirle honores.

\- Mi señor... las laderas de Fólkváng fueron asediadas por jotuns, destruyeron todo a su paso y nos informaron que hubo decenas de muertos pero llegamos a tiempo para detenerlos

\- ¿Ves, madre? Los jotuns se convirtieron en un peligro para nuestro pueblo... que la destrucción de Jotunheim sirva de ejemplo para cualquier otro reino que ose en burlarse de Asgard... - se dirigió a los soldados- Custodien el área de hasta que yo diga lo contrario...

\- Sí, su majestad - Aaren se puso de pie y cuadró ante él para luego retirarse.

\- A tu padre no le hubiese gustado...

\- Madre, lo sé... pero tampoco le hubiese gustado que viniesen a asediar a su gente... ni a asesinar a Heimdall, pronto vendrían más... y no vi otra solución - se sentó en las escalinatas que llevaban hasta el trono- Sin Thor a mi lado no me sentía capaz de nada más

Frigga se compadeció de la tristeza mostrada con su hijo. Se compadeció, además, del hecho de enterarse de su verdadero origen. Estimó que todo lo ocurrido era demasiado para Loki. Se sentó junto a él para pasar un brazo por su hombro y decidió no reprocharlo más.

\- Thor... debería estar junto a nosotros...

\- Haré todo lo posible por acelerar la reconstrucción del observatorio y traer a mi hermano de vuelta, madre... lo juro - dijo para luego besarla en la frente.

* * *

**Laderas de Fólkváng. Atardecer**

En aquellos momentos Sigyn quería echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Cada vez se hacía más de noche y el estómago se le encogía de angustia y de temor. Dos guardias reales custodiaban su puerta y pese que ya habían acabado con aquellos jotuns que asediaron su aldea había razones para sentirse insegura.

Los jotuns habían acabado con sus cultivos y sus animales, habían destrozado las casas aledañas y arrebatado la vida de decenas de hombres que trataron de impedirlo, entre ellos de Iwaldi, su padre. A tales horas de la tarde el ambiente no podía ser más que desolador.

Caminaba de un extremo a otro en la sala de estar, mordía sus uñas y miraba un punto fijo en la nada. Los sollozos de su madre la inquietaban y agradecía que sus hermanas menores estuviesen dormidas. Se detuvo en Freya por un instante, quien se veía encogida y desdichada. La envidió. Sigyn quería llorar pero no podía llorar.

Pocas opciones existían en la sociedad asgardiana para que una mujer pudiese sacar una familia adelante. Trabajar como doncella, curandera, lavandera o en costuras significaba recibir ingresos apenas suficientes para una modesta subsistencia y sólo para ella. Pero no podía abandonar a sus hermanas ni a Freya y menos quería una vida modesta.

La única opción era casarse, encontrar un buen marido. Y por buen marido se entendía alguien acomodado. No alguien amable ni alguien que amase, no alguien apuesto o alguien educado. Linaje, posición o buen empleo. Nanna, su hermana mayor había conseguido casarse con Balder, un guardia real de alto rango, pero aquel no se haría cargo de ellas. Sigyn tampoco quería ser carga de nadie.

En uno de sus ansiosos paseos se asomó por la ventana y detalló nuevamente el devastado escenario.

Suspiró. Sigyn quería llorar pero no podía llorar…

_Toc toc toc_

Por el ojillo de la puerta pudo distinguir a uno de los guardias golpeando. Entreabrió con extremo cuidado y asomó parte de su rostro.

-¿Si?- debido al aparatoso casco apenas pudo distinguir unos inquietos ojos castaños.

\- Mi lady, disculpe- le habló una voz amable- ¿Podría usar su baño?

Sigyn abrió la puerta por completo y con un ademán lo invitó a pasar. Dirigió su mirada al otro guardia quien estoicamente, mientras afirmaba sus manos en su espada, negó con la cabeza. La muchacha sonrió y cerró.

\- Por allá- le dijo indicándole una puerta a través del pasillo.

\- Gracias- dijo el guardia mientras se despojaba de su incomodo casco y se lo pasaba a la muchacha para que lo sostuviera.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el muchacho salió del baño con dificultad. La aparatosa armadura dorada lo había puesto en aprietos. Sonrió con nerviosismo contemplando a la joven y hermosa anfitriona.

\- Aquello debe ser algo incómodo

\- Sí, sí que los es- asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente mientras sonreía. Luego puso atención en la mueca torcida de la rubia y se alarmó- Disculpe, he sido un imprudente y maleducado, mis sentidas condolencias, mi lady.

Sigyn le respondió con una reverencia- Gracias… pero no debes fingir sentirlo… no lo conocías- El muchacho tragó saliva con inquietud. La muchacha lo notó e intentó apaciguar sus palabras- Si tú hubieses muerto antes de conocerte no lo habría sentido- estiró su mano en un gesto de saludo y el guardia la estrechó- Sigyn, un gusto

\- Theoric- dijo casi en un susurro- y si usted hubiese muerto antes de conocerla, yo sí lo habría sentido...

* * *

**Palacio de Asgard.**

Loki no había podido librarse antes del sinnúmero de labores que tenía que cumplir. El asedio a las laderas de Fólkváng había consumido todo su día. Se había despedido de su madre y cerciorado del sueño de Odín. Sus pasos retumbaban por los corredores del palacio y aunque su habitación quedaba aún un piso más arriba, antes debía pasar por una invitada.

Se detuvo nervioso ante su puerta y antes de que pudiese golpear siquiera esta se abrió, encontrándose de frente con unos enormes y ansiosos ojos azules.

Angerboda separó un poco sus labios para preguntar por el resto de su día, sin embargo y pudiendo apenas percatarse, Loki robó sus palabras con un fugaz beso. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato su respiración se entrecortó y su corazón se aceleró. No alcanzó ni siquiera a pestañear cuando entrelazó una de sus manos y tironeó de ella con suavidad. No pudo evitar lanzar nerviosas risitas mientras corría tras él por el pasillo y luego subiendo las eternas escaleras.

Una vez en el último piso, ambos se detuvieron para tomar un respiro. Loki la miró de pies a cabeza como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Descalza, un vaporoso y traslucido vestido de tela lila se ceñía a su cintura con un cinturón de amatistas y se sujetaba con un amarre a su cuello. Su cabello caía como una gruesa y oscura cascada, ocultando la tímida desnudez que la seda dejaba entrever.

Recuperándose aún de las escaleras, tomó profundamente aire y le sonrió. Sin dejar de sostener su vista en ella, se colocó detrás, aferrando su cintura con un brazo. Angerboda se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento en su cuello. Para su sorpresa, la otra mano de Loki cubrió sus ojos y sus pasos la obligaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

Una vez detenidos, se percató de que el brazo que se posaba en su cintura la liberaba. Escuchó el leve crujido de una puerta y luego el pelinegro le permitió ver.

\- ¿Te gusta?

La hechicera asintió con la cabeza completamente ensimismada. La alcoba de Loki lucía simplemente majestuosa. Reinaban el verde y el dorado, las esencias exquisitas y las alfombras lujosas. Avanzó tocando alguno de los muebles finamente tallados para luego acariciar la suave tela del delicado dosel que cubría la cama.

Él avanzó algunos pasos hasta quedar en frente. Hundió su nariz en su cuello inundándose en su aroma femenino y ella no pudo evitar emitir un ahogado gemido. Loki sonrió con satisfacción y depositó tiernos besos por el camino de su cuello, hasta llegar a su mentón, sus mejillas y terminar en sus labios.

Angerboda impaciente intentó lidiar con los complicados broches que sostenían su capa. Loki se apartó unos instantes y en un sencillo gesto cambió sus armaduras por una camiseta de lino verde y unos pantalones negros de textura similar. Ambos podían haberse desnudado en un segundo pero la magia en aquellos momentos hubiese opacado el otro tipo de magia.

Ella, aún tímida, en un movimiento tembloroso tomó la camiseta para deshacerse de ella. Loki alzó sus brazos para que pudiese sacarla y dejarla caer. Una vez que la prenda figuró en el suelo, acercó sus palmas a su pecho y lo acarició con adoración.

Loki le indicó con la mirada que se diera media vuelta. Una vez frente a su espalda, deslizó uno de sus largos dedos por ella, dibujando la línea de su columna y provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas su piel. Apartó su cabello para poder desabrochar su vestido y dejarlo caer. Se detuvo en su desnudez y luego posó unos besos en su nuca y en sus hombros para luego cogerla por los mismos y voltearla nuevamente.

Se separó un par de centímetros para apreciarla otra vez. La belleza de su piel blanca, de las formas exquisitas y su mirada azulada le parecía casi dolorosa. Conteniendo su frenesí, avanzó despacio hasta ella obligándola a retroceder hasta que no le quedase más camino que caer tendida en su cama.

\- Vas a ser mía, Anger…- sentenció con un tono ronco y sensual

\- Siempre he sido tuya, Loks – musitó con un hilo de voz

La jotun amaba a Loki desde siempre, o por lo menos desde que tuvo uso de razón. Su infancia en Asgard era apaciguada sólo por el cálido bálsamo que significaba tener la atención del pequeño pelinegro. Siempre sospechó que era distinto a los demás y pese al mal disimulado desprecio que el príncipe demostraba a su raza- desprecio que por su parte compartía y que le obligaba a ocultarse- cuando se enteró de su verdadero origen no se asombró. Por el contrario, sintió que el destino le daba la razón. Él era para ella y ella era para Loks.

Loki se tumbó sobre ella con cuidado, acariciando cada centímetro y besando toda su piel. Ella temblaba, gemía, se encorvaba y buscaba desesperadamente su boca mientras él no le daba tregua , apoderándose de uno de sus pechos para besarlo, lamerlo y juguetear con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se distanció un instante para deshacerse de sus pantalones. Anger contuvo el aliento. Le parecía tan perfecto, susurró su nombre casi inaudible mientras abría inmensamente los ojos para contemplarlo. Infinitamente más tenso y poderoso, que en su virginal inocencia, habría nunca imaginado.

\- Loki ...

El pelinegro no la escuchó y continúo explorando por su abdomen y sus muslos. Examinó con uno de sus dedos la creciente y cálida humedad de su intimidad. Los ojos de Angerboda se nublaron de ansiedad y Loki volvió hasta su rostro.

\- Mírame - le ordenó y ella obedeció en un vacilante gesto. Él se acomodó jadeante y la besó apasionadamente, lo que obligó a Angerboda a alzar sus caderas con anhelo y rodear su cintura con sus delicadas piernas, elevándose para estar cada vez más cerca de él.

Loki la penetró con delicadeza y el grito que lanzó al recibirlo, fue un sonido de triunfo que guardaría para siempre en su memoria. El cuerpo de Angerboda se tensó en un segundo en estado de shock, el cual se disipaba con cada nueva y profunda embestida. Él se percató de la inesperada resistencia de su cuerpo y entendió lo que significaba, pero se negó a reaccionar. Adoraba la forma inocente y cálida de Angerboda de abrazarlo, de la misma Angerboda que hacia unas horas había asesinado por él, que hace unos días había mentido por él, que toda su vida había cometido una y mil locuras por él.

El éxtasis cada vez se apoderaba más de la muchacha, que carente de fuerzas no pudo seguir ocultando su verdadera apariencia. La frialdad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus músculos se endurecían y finos relieves tribales comenzaban a asomar por su piel. Sus ojos se volvieron cobrizos y tomó su real color azul. Sin notarlo siquiera, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro y lo arañó.

Loki comenzó a experimentar un cambio similar. Los rasguños causaron su furia y bruscamente tomó a la muchacha de las muñecas para aferrarlas con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Las acometidas cada vez fueron más profundas y violentas. Loki estaba fuera de sí, cegado de lujuria. La embestía casi inconsciente y sin miramientos, mientras aferraba con más fuerzas sus brazos.

Los gritos de Angerboda cada vez se volvían más intensos. Mezcla de placer y de dolor. Sus delgadas muñecas comenzaban a escocer. Loki no podía parar... de pronto encontró su mirada de fuego con aquellos ojos cobrizos... la inundó con él y luego se apartó.

Sintió nauseas y desprecio. Toda su vida creyendo una mentira. Dirigió su ira a sí mismo y a lo que era. Un jotun.

Una vez separado de Angerboda, sentado a la orilla de la cama, retomó su imagen asgardiana.

\- Loks - escuchó decir a la muchacha, quien estaba totalmente desconcertada- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo- respondió sin voltear a mirarla

La ira que reflejaba su voz acabó con su dulce y mística felicidad, dando paso a la ansiedad y a la desesperación. Se deslizó a gatas por encima de la cama y llegó hasta posar una de sus manos en su hombro. El contacto frío hizo que Loki apartara su mano.

\- Loki, mírame - el pelinegro no se inmutó siquiera y Angerboda se esforzó por tomar apariencia asgardiana- Mírame ahora, Loki - la divisó por el rabillo del ojo y cuando se dio cuenta de que lucía como la "normal" Angerboda, volteó- Sé cómo te sientes... pero no podemos negar lo que somos, Loks... ahora no, ahora que sabemos que sólo somos tú y yo... y nadie más.. - le dijo con un tono dulce y amable, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas. Loki respiraba profundo y entrecortado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios y parpados palpitaban. Tomó fuertemente las ahora rojizas muñecas de la hechicera y la sacudió con ferocidad.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú cómo me siento? ¿Qué sabes? -seguía sacudiéndola. Angerboda con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y temerosa, pudo librarse de su agarre. Las emociones se iban acumulando y amenazaban con estallar en forma de lágrimas, pero las contuvo.

\- Loks... - musitó

Loki se puso de pie y la indicó con un dedo- Tú siempre has sabido que eres un monstruo... tú no sabes cómo me siento... -lanzó con odio.

La pelinegra sintió cómo algo en su interior se quebró y con pesadumbre le dio una fuerte bofetada. La vidriosa mirada de odio de Loki no tardó en hacerte presente pero ella se puso de pie y caminó impasible rumbo a la puerta. Abrió para salir, pero Loki con un ademán hizo que la puerta se azotará con tal ímpetu que de un soplo un mechón de la muchacha danzó frente a sus ojos.

\- Te dije que dormirías aquí - gritó con altanería

Angerboda no pudo contener más las lágrimas y cayó rendida de rodillas.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Amen a Angerboda, ella haría todo por nuestro Loks... **

**Quise explorar esta faceta distinta e ir por algo más oscuro.**

**Todo review ayuda un montonazo... y gracias por leer :)**

**Aps, disculpen los problemas de redacción, prometo ir mejorando. Besos a todas.**

* * *

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por leer y no te preocupes, todo comentario ayudar a corregir y seguir. Prometo mejorar. Aps y es un Logyn, pero quise empezar por explorar la relación de Loki con Angerboda. Espero que te guste. Muchos cariños y saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Como ya había mencionado en otro fic, quiero hacer públicas mis más sinceras disculpas por desaparecer tanto tiempo. La vida no ha andado muy bien, pero de a poco vengo repuntando. No quise abandonarlas, y traje un pequeño capítulo para retomar la historia. Prometo no demorar tanto en el siguiente. El capítulo es corto, pero intenso y va con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

* * *

**3.- La monstruosidad de conocerse a sí mismo.**

* * *

La ira crecía como un remolino danzante dentro de su corazón. Respiró profundo y con furia un par de veces mientras constreñía sus puños. La angustia creciente se apoderaba de su pecho y seguía focalizando en Angerboda la vergüenza y el veneno que corría por sus venas. El brillo de sus ojos fue inundado por la locura. En un acto desesperado se acercó a aquella amiga de la infancia, envolvió sus gruesas ondas negras de cabello por alrededor de su muñeca, acercándolas a su cuerpo, provocando aún más dolor en la fiel pelinegra quien comenzó a contener sus lágrimas mientras el Rey de Asgard la obligaba a levantarse mediante un tirón de cabello. Una vez en pie, Loki soltó su agarre y le ordenó acercarse hacia el borde de la cama. Anger sin mirar, caminó obedeciendo la vehemencia de su amigo y se instaló sin flaquear tal y donde se lo habían indicado.

Loki se acercó y nuevamente enredó sus cabellos en su muñeca, tironeando para acercar su oído derecho a su boca. Con ensañamiento y veneno le susurró- Volveremos a hacerlo, pero esta vez… no tomarás esa forma asquerosa- cogió con aún más violencia de sus cabellos mientras volvió a susurrar- ¿Entendido, Anger?

Las palabras de Loki se clavaron como dagas en su pecho, desgarrándole al ritmo de su respiración. El dolor y el orgullo se instalaron galopantes en su cuerpo y sin sollozar ni mostrar una pizca de debilidad, cerró sus ojos y buscó fortaleza desde su centro. Aquello dolía y no porque fuese una ofensa, aquello dolía porque lo amaba, y ella entendía que la furia no podía provenir de otra fuente que el dolor, sin embargo, y aunque sus adentros le pedían a gritos que volviese a su rostro y tomase de él entre sus manos, depositando besos que borraran toda aquella vergüenza y angustia, su orgullo gélido hizo que las únicas palabras que pudieran salir en esos momentos fuesen – No tomaré nuestra forma asquerosa.

El énfasis que Angerboda dio a la palabra "nuestra" hizo que Loki definitivamente perdiese el control. Tomó un brazo de la chica con su mano libre y lo dobló hacia atrás para luego ejercer fuerza contra su cuerpo y sin soltar de su cabello hacerla caer de frente encima de la cama. La violencia y enajenación lo mantuvieron completamente excitado y fuera de sí. Acomodó sus rodillas sobre la cama y puso una de ellas entremedio de las blancas piernas de la hechicera para poder separarlas. Alzó fuertemente sus caderas, haciendo que a su vez enderezase su espalda e hiciera intento de sostenerse sobre sus palmas y Loki sin esperar demasiado y ser considerado se introdujo en su interior con tal salvajismo que la pelinegra soltando un gemido de dolor tuvo que sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse caer.

El vaivén fue tan insistente que podía escucharse la brusquedad con la cual la penetraba. Angerboda, después de su primer gemido de dolor, decidió callar, soportando con coraje el desgarro en su interior. El silencio de aquella mujer lo desesperó aún más haciendo que cada vez fuese firme y tomará con mayor arrebatamiento su cabello. Sudoroso, jadeante y febril, pedía suplicante sus gritos, como respuesta al dolor que debía causarle. Como respuesta al desahogo de toda su desdichada existencia.

Giró su rostro para exigirle sus gritos por última vez. Y sólo pudo ver frente a sus ojos, aquella mirada azul, inundada por lágrimas que a pesar de todo aquello, no lo miraba con odio sino con compasión, con comprensión y con amor. Soltó rápidamente su cabello para apartar la mirada y enfocó su vista a sus caderas, las aferró y continúo su embiste. Angustiado, desgarrado, no pudo más y sus manos cayeron a sus lados liberando aquellas delicadas caderas marcadas mientras apartaba su miembro con algunos rastros de sangre. Cayó abatido enterrando su nariz en su cuello, aspirando el olor de su cabello y llorando. Sintiendo pequeños temblores derrotando los últimos vestigios de su fortaleza. Las que alguna vez habían sido rocas ahora se desquebrajaban como el papel más delgado y fino creado nunca. Loki pudo ver que todo se había roto para no poder repararse nunca. Abrazó a la pelinegra con desesperación, está vez delicado pero acercándola tanto que podía sentir fundirse, buscando en ella los últimos pedazos. Esperando poder encontrar en ella la fuerza que le hacía falta. Angerborda no reprimió esta vez las ganas de tomar su rostro y besarlo. Vio en sus ojos miedo, vio temor. Y los besó.

\- No somos monstruos, Loki… sólo somos seres buscando nuestro lugar en este enjambre de mundos… tenemos la fuerza jotun, tenemos la destreza asgardiana… tenemos mucho que demostrar y vengar para que lleves todo ese odio a ti mismo y no te aceptes…

\- Soy un monstruo, Anger… soy un monstruo y no por mi sangre jotun…

\- No… no lo eres… yo confío en ti… yo haría todo por ti

Loki con angustia sintió su estómago apretarse. Algo muy dentro le decía que no podía confiar en él ni él mismo- Anger, por favor, no confíes en mí- le suplicó mientras con los ojos humedecidos fijaba su vista en los de ella y acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, agradecida inmensamente por cada uno de sus comentarios. Espero volver a leerlas, pronto responderé sus reviews. Espero con esperanza sus impresiones y que sigan leyendo. Gracias por todo! De veritas, que son lo mejor.**

**Bai :)**

**PD: Dejen sus reviews... aunque sea para tirarme tomates :) **


End file.
